mikeyminipediafandomcom-20200213-history
07606 (05-04-2008)
MikeyMini Episode Number: 7606 Date: Sunday, May 4, 2008 MikeyMini Year: 2008 Sponsors: G, U, 5 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Ringmaster #5: Five fantastic floating fools fall from the big blue blimp. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids watch as construction workers paint a number 5 on the street using a stencil. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Chandra Wilson and Murray Monster break things in half, including food, paper and a chair! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Edgar Turtle plays the banjo as some kids sing the "Bird Song." Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Find the Opposite" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|What sound does a duck make? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Five Worms In An Apple Owe Gustafson |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "Sea Cruise" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|G/g musical notes (Gordon voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"That's About the Size of It" Artist: Bud Luckey |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Spaceship Surprise The crew lands on the Planet CH, where they are greeted by Chunky Cheese. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Five ghosts carry the number 5 into a haunted house. Artist: Ishu Patel |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A U train spells the words "unite," "U-turn," "underground," "up," and "universe." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sing "East Side, West Side" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Typewriter: U for Umbrella Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"One of These Things" (with Fay Ray) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog sings "Do-Op Hop." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|G for Gorilla |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A lost number 5 looks for his brother. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Super Morphin Mega Monsters Merry Monster wants to play tag with two blue monsters, but Zostic's underlings sow seeds of prejudice, which only the Mega Monsters can cure. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Country Fiddler #5 Animation by Bud Luckey |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: DON'T WALK |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids did a silly dance with "The Purple People Eater", while he comes flying through the sky |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy needs a letter U to complete the word UP. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Luis reads Maria and the kids a musical story about two people in Mexico, who happen to be named Maria and Luis too, who love to have visitors and encourage them to visit Casa de Maria or Casa de Luis. Since they both enjoy to have people over, they turn their two casas into one for them all to enjoy. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sand U / u |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|What Do You Do With a Fruit? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover, Herry Monster, and Billy rearrange themselves in different ways and count to three, until they get exhausted and faint. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|5 song (twinkles, candles, diamonds, horses) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pencil box "G" animation. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Farmer Ernie sings "Grow High Grow Low" about how some plants grow high while some grow low. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy adds his crayons, then uses them to draw a number 5. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|At the harbor, kids learn about dolphins, and how to communicate with them using signals. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Students raise their hands and name words that begin with "U." Artist: Fred Garbers |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Stella the Story-Teller narrates the story of The Elephant & The Mouse, played by Ashley & Maria |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"The Wasteroon Song" - three water drops complain about people wasting water, calling them "Wasteroons." Artist: ArtistMike |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A dog learns about U. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Caveman Pigs sing "Yakkity Yak" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Signing Alphabet," an animated film by Steve Finkin. Music for voice and electronics by Joan La Barbara. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Some clowns, more clowns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The number 5 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "Deep In The Heart Of Texas" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mi kat iz ... gone |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:2008 Episode Guide